


【AASS真人】经年（13）

by SamLishi



Category: AASS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamLishi/pseuds/SamLishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*原创<br/>*真人向，配对Sarah x Amy<br/>*预警：这是真人坑，真人坑，真人坑（重要事情说三遍），故事全为虚构脑洞，无考证据，请勿以此过度想象，切勿骚扰AASS。不喜误喷<br/>*感谢阅读</p><p>—— 一纸戏文</p>
            </blockquote>





	【AASS真人】经年（13）

**Author's Note:**

> *再次预警：本章有隐晦性幻想，不能接受请勿继续

Sarah和Amy在太阳完全落山后到达了布伦纳姆小镇，与达拉斯不同，这里此时已经开始渐渐安静下来。但是不等她们的车开过几条街道，就能听到牛仔们在酒吧里高声大笑，热闹的气氛带着酒气和人群的热浪从木质窗棂里涌到街上，Sarah在车里放了摇滚的碟片，就差打开窗户一边吹口哨一边招手。  
Amy也禁不住跟着节拍动着身子，哦天知道她多爱跳舞，她看到了Sarah忍俊不禁的笑，用手不轻不重的拍了一下，又继续笑的露出二十八颗牙齿。  
驶过酒吧街，不要多久就到了定好的旅馆，现在正值牛仔节，比起休斯顿达拉斯这样的大城市，小镇的牛仔节别有另一番的风味——虽然没有上百支马队，花车，方阵，乐队，却能自己骑上一匹高头大马在街上奔驰而过扬起一地沙土，这依然吸引着不少的人。  
Sarah也是其中之一。  
她从一个月前就在谋划着这个春假，她一定要给Amy一个惊喜，弥补她去年没有送的生日礼物，并且她真的很希望能和Amy有一个约会，真正意义上的，不是在咖啡厅或是图书馆的那种。  
当Sarah从她妹妹那里得知了那条充斥着矢车菊的路后，她就定下了这个主意，Amy会爱死那里的。而更妙的，当Ocean知道她要借车去哪里后，告诉她布伦纳姆的牛仔节好玩极了。她们当然一定得来，哪个德州的女孩不喜欢牛仔呢？

事实说明，Sarah的想法是对的，Amy爱极了那遍地的矢车菊，她显然也对作个牛仔兴致勃勃。  
Sarah在旅馆前停下了车，旁边有旅馆的酒吧，里头也是挤满带着牛仔帽的人们，有些是当地的，有些和她们一样来玩的。她拍了拍Amy的手  
“我去停车，登记入住，你去点份晚饭好吗？别被牛仔小哥拐走。”  
“我已经被你拐走了。”  
Amy点点头凑上去在Sarah脸颊上亲了下，便兴冲冲的下车小跑进了酒吧。  
当Sarah将行李放进了她们的房间，看着那张大床抿了抿唇，脑子里不可抑制的浮现出各式各样的旖旎画面。她赶忙深吸一口气甩了甩脑袋，将自己重新收整一番，把散下的头发抓起一把束上，衬衣稍微拉高系在腰上露出肚脐，扣子打开两颗，确定自己看起来还不错这才下去酒吧找Amy。  
Amy一眼就认出了进门的人，只要她一出现，周围的一切都显得逊色。Sarah张扬的微笑，浑身散发的阳光的气息，还有那双总是凝在自己身上的黑眸，都让她安心极了。  
Sarah不光吸引了Amy的目光，也包括周围的一些牛仔，有些甚至冲她吹了声口哨。  
而同时Sarah也注意到，Amy的桌上已经放着两杯鸡尾酒，配套的还有两个年轻的牛仔正在冲那边挤眉弄眼。  
“呀，这位美人是想要引谁注意？”  
Amy笑盈盈的歪头  
“当然是你，亲爱的小姐，我能坐这儿吗？”  
Sarah眨了眨眼拉开了Amy对面的位置。  
Amy微微撅起嘴，微微抬头看着Sarah，也不肯定，也不否定，只有被看的人心领神会的笑了，她伸出一个手指点了下Amy的唇然后放回自己唇边作了个噤声的动作，然后小声的笑道  
“我们可是在德州，honey.”  
“You owe me once.”  
Amy用唇语说道，然后自己又笑了起来。  
滋滋作响的牛排和啤酒杯送上两人的桌子，对上Sarah惊喜的表情，Amy得意的挑高了眉。

浴室里的水声哗哗的响着，Amy裹着浴袍盖了一半被子坐在床上，她依然有些忐忑。  
当然的，她一点也不介意和Sarah一起睡觉，这甚至让她有些期待，就像是浪漫电影里那样的在一个人的怀抱里睡着，然后醒来可以迷迷糊糊的亲她的脸颊，额头，或是唇，然后她们可以一起讨论第二天吃什么，穿怎样的衣服，做什么。那足够美好，美好的让人想下半辈子都想那么过去。  
但是，这是第一次她和Sarah一起睡觉，她是知道那些的（上帝保佑，Jessie几乎隔三差五就要同她提上一次，似乎她们没有做过那样的事儿反而很不寻常似的）。实际上来说，在于是Sarah之前她从未觉得这些事情是有所必要的，或者说，她根本无法想象为什么会有那样的冲动。  
但是，她必须承认，她对那个黑发女孩有感觉，身体上的那种。  
多少次当Sarah贴近她时，拥抱她时，做亲密动作时，那些奇怪的想法就像种子冒出了芽一般，一个劲的向上根本没法打住。  
尤其是Sarah的吻，缠绵而充满着占有欲的吻，蛮横又满是爱怜的吻...还有她在接吻时不自觉游走在自己后背的手，都让Amy身子禁不住的发烫。  
更有甚至的，像那次去逛街时，那种让人腰窝一酸的不熟悉感觉像电流般横冲直撞的在她身子里窜过，她几乎就要哼出声来。  
Amy不傻，也不是单纯的孩子，她今年都23了，这事儿本来就理所应当，而且当这件事与Sarah有关时，它似乎变得不再是原来的模样了，它变得充满意义，让人悄悄地期待。  
她甚至在酒吧时就偷偷的想过，是否Sarah也有这个意思，所以这次的旅行...当她这么想时，又不自觉的羞愧，如果Sarah没这么想怎么办？这太奇怪了，天到底该怎么办...

而另一边Sarah在浴室里徘徊了好久，她早就洗好了，只是没做好出去的准备。  
她觉得自己病的不轻了，她只要看到Amy，碰到她，吻到她，就迫不急的想要更多，更亲密，更贴近...她想与Amy肌肤相亲，不留一点空隙。  
在无所个夜晚，她脑子里疯狂的翻涌着一切关于Amy的东西，从她的眉眼到头发，从小颤音到脖颈线，从嘴角的笑到挺翘的鼻尖，从精致的锁骨到修长的大腿，从柔软的腰身到光滑的肌肤...  
她可以紧紧的抱住，虔诚的亲吻，用她的视线一点点的去抚摸，用手指一寸寸的感受，感受着Amy为她而绷紧的肌肉，浮出的薄汗，快速的喘息...  
她的血脉都在大声宣扬着爱意，然后她抚慰着自己，想象着自己的爱人，最后在热浪里慢慢平静。  
而现在，她肖想的对象就在外头，在一张她即将也会躺进去的大床上。  
Sarah不喜欢做任何会吓到Amy的事儿，或者一点点，让她不适的事。可她真的很紧张，自己那些不为人知的想法被不经意的泄露出去会怎么样。  
“Sarah，are you all right？”  
浴室门被敲响了，Amy的声音听起来有些担忧，她确实在浴室呆太久了  
“啊，当然，我马上就好！”  
她慌忙应到，抓过毛巾裹起自己拉开门。

**Author's Note:**

> 要是你们回老福特理我一下我会很高兴的  
> 


End file.
